1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rechargeable lithium ion battery and a method of manufacturing the rechargeable lithium ion battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A metal-based or metalloid-based active material, e.g., a silicon-based active material, a tin-based active material, or the like, has been considered for a negative active material, in order to help improve energy density of a rechargeable lithium ion battery for a portable device such as a smart phone, a smart tablet, or the like and an electric vehicle, like a conventional rechargeable lithium ion battery for a laptop.